Toughened thermoplastic polyamide compositions are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,358 which discloses a polyamide matrix and at least one other phase containing particles ranging from 0.01 to 10 microns of at least one specified polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,794 discloses a polyamide composition by melt blending of a polyamide resin and a halobutyl composition.
There is still a need to improve the impact strength of polyamide compositions, without substantial loss of the high flexural modulus of the polyamide.
It has now been found that the incorporation of certain polymer blends in polyamide compositions will produce toughened polyamide compositions having improved impact strength without substantial loss of the high flexural modulus of the polyamide.